1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control member, and especially relates to a relay device.
2. Description of Related Art
The relay is one kind of the control elements in life. When some condition is satisfied, the control relay may be short or open and further used for protection in automatic control. The relay device is applied widely. There are many kinds of relay devices for selection, such as reed relays used for the safety system of communication and testing, high-voltage relay used for high-voltage measurement, medical and diagnostic equipment, and cable tester, automotive relay used for the circuit board or quick coupling of automotive equipment, or circuit board type used for communication/electronic devices, automatic control equipment, and appliances and being capable for mounting on any kind of circuit board.
The Applicant of this invention has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. There are many patents pending and issued. After quite many experiments and tests, the “relay device” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.
Please reference to Taiwanese patent no. TWM410325 (hereafter '325), it disclosed a relay assembly. The relay assembly comprises a reel, an iron core assembled to the reel, and a bracket assembled to the reel. The reel includes a receiving hole. The iron core is assembled to the receiving hole. A plurality of press-fit portions is arranged around a peripheral of the iron core and abutted against the receiving hole. A gap is formed between two adjacent press-fit portions. An outer diameter of the iron core including the press-fit portions is larger than an inner diameter of the receiving hole. The bracket is assembled between two ends of the reel. Therefore, it may quickly assemble the iron core to the reel for fastening in a single direction and then advantageous to an automatic machine for quick assembly so as to achieve the effect of saving manufacturing time.
However, although the structure of the U.S. Pat. No. '325 is mentioned that it may quickly assemble the iron core to the reel for fastening in a single direction and then advantageous to an automatic machine for quick assembly, the assembly of the bracket may influence/hinder the automatic machine from once assembly due to the direction of assembly. Please reference to the U.S. Pat. No. '325 and the following numerals are corresponding and referenced to the U.S. Pat. No. '325. The U.S. Pat. No. '325 is disclosed that “The bracket (numbered as 3) is L-shaped element. Two sides of one end of the bracket are respectively arranged a hinge block capable for inversely hinging a barbed portion (numbered as 132). The top-end base (numbered as 12) includes an inner groove (numbered as 121). The other end of the bracket (numbered as 3) is assembled to and positioned in the inner groove (numbered as 121). The tail end of the iron core (numbered as 2) is exposed to the inner groove (numbered as 121). The bracket (numbered as 3) includes a through hole (numbered as 32) for covering and fastening to the tail end of the iron core (numbered as 2). A punch hole (numbered as 133) is formed at bottom of the opening of the lateral slot (numbered as 131) of the bottom-end base (numbered as 13). The bracket (numbered as 3) includes a punch pin (numbered as 33) for passing through the punch hole (numbered as 133). An L-shaped middle elastic plate (numbered as 41) is assembled to the tail end of the bracket (numbered as 3). An electrode (numbered as 42) is assembled to one end of the middle elastic plate (numbered as 41). The end of the middle elastic plate (numbered as 41) assembled to the electrode (numbered as 42) is arranged in the lateral slot (numbered as 131) of the bottom-end base (numbered as 13). The electrode (numbered as 42) is located at side of the tail end of the iron core (numbered as 2). A pin (numbered as 43) extended outwardly is assembled in the lateral slot (numbered as 131).” Because “The end of the middle elastic plate (numbered as 41) assembled to the electrode (numbered as 42) is arranged in the lateral slot (numbered as 131) of the bottom-end base (numbered as 13)”, the middle elastic plate (numbered as 41) must laterally assembled to the lateral slot (numbered as 13) of the bottom-end base (numbered as 13) first and then the punch pin (numbered as 33) of the bracket (numbered as 3) is longitudinally inserted into the punch hole (numbered as 133). Therefore, the bracket (numbered as 3) is truly not performed once assembly in the automatic machine so that the assembling/manufacturing process is more complicated and inconvenient. It needs to be improved.
Please refer to FIG. 7, it shows a respective view of a conventional relay device. The conventional relay device comprises a base 100. An electromagnetic coil 101 is arranged at a center of the base 100 and a lateral slot 102 is arranged at one side of the electromagnetic coil 101. The lateral slot 102 is providing an L-shaped electrode 103 for laterally assembling to a lower end of the electromagnetic coil 101. A punch hole 104 is further formed at an outer side of the lateral slot 102 of the base 100. The punch hole 104 is providing a splicing end of a pin 105 for longitudinally splicing in the punch hole 104. And a control section bent and extended from a upper section of the pin 105 is assembled to a magnetic control portion 106 corresponding to the upper end of the electromagnetic coil 101. Because the electrode 103 is laterally assembled to the lower end of the lower end of the electromagnetic coil 101 and the pin 105 is limited to longitudinally insert into the punch hole 104, the assembling directions are different before and after processing so that once assembly is hard to be performed. Therefore, the assembling/manufacturing process becomes complicated and inconvenient.
In conclusion, the drawbacks of the relay device/assembly are summarized as follows.
Firstly, the assembling direction of the pin is limited by the assembly of splicing the pin into the punch hole of the base so that the assembling directions are different before and after processing and once assembly is hard to be performed. Therefore, the assembling/manufacturing process becomes complicated and inconvenient.
Secondly, because the manufacturing issues/troubles is caused by once assembly being hard to be performed in the automatic machine with the pin, the process time may be delayed and the cost is increased.
Therefore, the above summarized drawbacks of the relay device/assembly must be improved and solved.